


The Wedding

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Billy Miller as Jason Morgan, Dream when they were NuJasam, F/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Written in 2016 when Billy Miller was playing the role of Jason. [I miss that guy every day!]
Relationships: Andrew "Drew" Cain/Samantha "Sam" McCall





	The Wedding

**The Wedding**  
  
“She’s only twenty-six… I’m not sure I’m ready for this,” Sam said as she stood at the mirror, arranging the lush strands of her silky hair into a sophisticated chignon. She watched Jason in the glass reflection, fiddling with the red silk tie before he threw up his hands in frustration.  
  
“And I’m not sure I’m ready for this,” he said, gesturing to the tie which slipped to the floor at his sock-clad feet.  
  
Sam smirked. “It’s not that bad,” she said. “It _could_ be pink.”  
  
“Yeah, but I still don’t like it,” Jason muttered. She winked at him and he smiled, only slightly begrudgingly. “You know I’m doing this for you, right?”  
  
Sam finished fixing her hair, gave herself a once over in the mirror, smoothing down the sides of her silky cream-color gown, and turned to face her husband. “But you’re not just doing it for me. You’re doing it for Molly and TJ too. They love you so much, by the way.”  
  
“I hate weddings,” Jason grumbled. “They expect us to dance and schmooze and … talk.”  
  
Sam laughed as she moved over to him and slipped her tiny hands onto his broad shoulders. “You hate weddings? Does that include our first wedding at the Noodle Buddha or our second wedding in Hawaii?” They had been remarried for almost three years now. Things were so good between them that sometimes Sam actually had to pinch herself just to make sure that she wasn’t dreaming everything.  
  
Jason shook his head, moving his hands to cover hers, squeezing her tiny fingers gently, affectionately. “Those are the only two exceptions,” he whispered huskily as he stared into her big brown eyes. “Everything else I can do without.” He dipped his head to capture her lips in a soft kiss. He nibbled on her bottom lip, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. Sam melted into the kiss as it ratcheted up in heat and intensity. She sagged against his hard body, wrapping her arms around his lean waist.  
  
He continued to kiss her as his hands slid around her, pulling her closer so that she was crushed against his body. “Jason, we can’t,” she protested weakly as his calloused fingers flirted with the zipper at her back. “Molly needs us to -” She never finished the sentence as Jason eased the zipper down and slid his hands inside her dress, moving them south to cup the globes of her taut ass in his hands.  
 _  
“Jasonnnn,”_ she moaned. “Molly-” Jason crashed his lips to hers anew, silencing her decidedly feeble protest. He gently gave her a nudge, walking her backwards towards their big, king size bed. It had been their very first purchase when they decided to buy this new house after they were remarried. The penthouse had been the ideal place for them when Danny was little, but now that he was in elementary school, they had decided he needed a yard to play in, rooms to roam about, so they’d bought this six bedroom place two blocks away from the Greystone. They saw Sonny all of the time as he was out and about with little Avery, but Jason had never gone back to work for his old friend and employer.  
  
Jason pushed Sam down onto the mattress, continuing to devour her mouth with his. Sam’s hands came to slide up his back as if by their own volition. He reached between them to cup one of her full breasts, circling the taut nipple with his thumb. She moaned as he pressed his lips to the shell of her right ear. “I want you. Right now,” he said huskily.  
  
Sam squirmed in anticipation as he started to drag down the straps of her dress inch by inch. He left a butterfly-soft kiss on either of her shoulders. He was so close to unveiling her breasts which ached for his touch, when the doorbell suddenly rang downstairs. Sam groaned loudly. “No, not now."  
  
Jason lifted his head and groaned too. “Who the hell is that?” He asked.  
  
The doorbell sounded again. “Ugh. I suppose we’d better go find out, huh?” Sam said. She noticed his erection grinding into her hip. “Actually, I’ll go find out while you recover from _that.”_  
  
Jason shook his head, looking a little sheepish. “If it’s Carly, tell her because she interrupted us - again - we’re not friends anymore.”  
  
“You would never let me tell Carly that,” Sam said. She lightly disentangled from his embrace, quickly refastening her zipper and trying to catch her breath. “Much as I wish she knew boundaries. But I don’t think this is Carly. She would have burst in here by now and been commenting about how flushed in the face we both are right now.” She kissed Jason’s cheek and hurried out of the room. The doorbell rang again and she called out, “I’m coming. Hold your horses.”  
  
“Sam, it’s Molly,” her sister called back. “I really need to see you .”  
  
Sam thought that she heard tears in Molly’s voice and she quickly took the rest of the steps two at a time. On high heels, she deftly skidded to a stop on the hardwood floor and yanked the door open. Molly stood there in a silky purple robe with her hair all mussed. Her hair that must have taken Kristina hours to do.  
  
“Molly, what’s wrong?” Sam asked, immediately concerned by her sister’s appearance. She should have been at the Lakehouse getting the finishing touches done on her makeup but she here she was, looking lost and emotional.  
  
“Oh, Sam,” Molly said. “I don’t know if I can do this today.”  
  
Sam gently tugged her sister into the house. She pushed her down onto the huge, brocade sofa. “What’s going on? Are you getting cold feet all of a sudden?”  
  
“I don’t know. Maybe,” Molly said. “Mom keeps saying how I’m her baby and I’m too young to get married. Plus, Sam, I was getting dressed today and I kept thinking about all of mom’s relationships. She has been divorced several times, she took up with several men she thought were loyal and trustworthy and a lot of them turned out to be anything but and -”  
  
“But you know TJ, Molly,” Sam said. “He is one of the good guys. He would never hurt or betray you. He’s completely worthy of your love and trust. You believe that right?”  
  
Molly nodded. “Yes, of course I do. I suppose that I just don’t want to wreck a good thing. And I admit it, I’m a little intimidated. Kristina has this amazing, passionate relationship with Parker and you have this amazing, passionate relationship with Jason, and it’s a lot to live up to. You and Jason are like this legacy couple.”  
  
Sam reached out and captured Molly’s tear-stained cheeks in her hands. “Molly, you don’t have to live up to anyone’s ideals or expectations but your own... Do you love TJ?"  
  
“Yes. I do. He’s the only guy I’ve ever been with and the only guy I ever want to be with,” Molly said. “I don’t know why this is shaking me up so much. TJ is … Well, he’s my Mr. Darcy. My Mr. Rochester…”  
  
Sam smiled indulgently. “As nice as fictional men can be, TJ is real and flesh and blood. There are going to be ups and downs for you two. Marriage is sometimes hard work, but at the end of the day, I really believe no one is going to love you as much as he does.” Sam reached over and plucked two tissues from a box sitting on the coffee table. She passed them to Molly who dabbed at her dewy cheeks.  
  
“However,” Sam said, “you have to know that this is what you want. You have to make the decision and not let anyone else influence you. It’s your life; no one else should dictate what happens in it.”  
  
“Sam, I want to marry TJ. I do. But I am still nervous, going up in front of all of those people and saying such intimate things. Maybe I should do what you and Jason did - run off and have a wedding with just TJ and I and no one else. It would take a lot of pressure off of the both of us.”  
  
“Tell me what you want to do,” Sam said. “And I’ll help you do it. If you need someone to drive the getaway car, I’m there.”  
  
Molly smiled. “Oh, Sam, thank you. You’re the best.. Do you think TJ and I eloping would be for the best though?”  
  
“I don’t know, Molly. It felt right for Jason and I both times. Only Danny came to our second wedding and I think if we ever got married again - which we won’t, because this time it is sticking - we would probably do it the same way again because it's what felt right for the two of us. It’s what we wanted. Would you and TJ be happy without all your friends and family there to celebrate with you? To throw rice at you and all of that special stuff?”  
  
“I don’t know. I've always dreamt of having a big wedding with lots of people there to share in the day with us. I wanted something grand and romantic, truly epic, but maybe it just being the two of us would be romantic enough.”  
  
“You have to decide,” Sam said. “I can’t do that for you. But you should decide soon. We’re all supposed to be at the church in less than an hour and a half.”  
  
Molly looked at Sam earnestly. “It really is up to me, isn't it?”  
  
Sam nodded. “You have to decide and no one can or should attempt to make up your mind for you. This is your new life with TJ and it should be exactly how you want it to be.”  
  
Molly nodded, reaching out to embrace Sam. “You’re right. It’s my decision. Mine and TJ’s.”  
  
Both women looked up as Jason awkwardly shuffled into the room. “Hello, Jason,” Molly said, giving her brother-in-law a watery smile. He was all dressed, even managing to have his tie in place. “You look so handsome. Both you and Sam look like a million dollars.”  
  
Jason shrugged sheepishly. “Is everything alright?” he asked.  
  
Sam stood and moved over to Jason, squeezing his arm. “I think it will be … Once you talk to Molly.”  
  
Jason’s eyes widened. “Talk … About what?”  
  
“Molly’s got a touch of cold feet,” Sam said. “And I think she needs a man’s perspective on the whole thing.” Sam looked at him imploringly. “Please.”  
  
“I don’t-” Jason started but Sam fluttered her eyelashes at him, giving him a sultry look that clearly communicated _“I’ll make it worth your time.”_ Jason’s face flushed a bit and he nodded in understanding. He moved over to Molly and stood before her.  
  
“I’ll just be upstairs finishing getting ready,” Sam said. She grinned as she bounded up the steps. She knew Jason was going to say the right thing to reassure Molly. He had that way about him, even if he would have denied it.  
  
She took her time doing her makeup, smoothing soft blue eyeshadow across her lids. She was upstairs for maybe ten minutes before she heard Jason calling her name. "Sam, Sam, you can come back down now,” he said.  
  
Sam took a deep breath. _Here it goes,_ she thought. She was about to find out if there would be a wedding today or not. She wasn’t sure that she was entirely ready to see her baby sister married off but she also knew that TJ would make Molly as happy as Jason made her.  
  
Sam hurried down the staircase to find Molly on the phone. Sam looked at Jason questioningly. “She’s talking to TJ,” Jason said. Sam nodded and slipped over to Jason, sliding her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
“TJ, yes, I’m going to be there,” Molly said. “I just … I needed to hear your voice before everything really got started. I wanted you to know that I love you and I always will… I know, you love me too. And that means the world to me. I’m heading back to my Mom’s house now to get ready and I’ll meet you at the church in an hour, okay?” She looked over at Jason and Sam as she hung up the phone. “Thank you, thank you both.”  
  
Sam smiled. “So, you’re getting married after all,” she said.  
  
“Yes. You and Jason said all of the right things,” Molly said. “I knew I could count on you two; that’s why I came. I want a love as epic as you two have and I think I have it.”  
  
She moved to them and kissed Sam’s cheek before grabbing for Jason and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek as well. Jason shifted awkwardly. Sam just grinned. “So, I’ll see you two at the church,” Molly said. “Don’t be late.”  
  
Sam walked Molly to the door. “We wouldn’t dream of it,” she said. She hugged her sister. “You’re going to be the most beautiful bride ever.”  
  
“Oh, Sam, thank you for saying that.” Molly waved to them and slipped out of the house. They listened for the sound of her car pulling out of the driveway as Jason moved over to Sam, touching her shoulders, sliding a finger into the strap of her dress.  
  
“Where were we?” He whispered.  
  
Sam sighed and reluctantly twisted away. “There’s no time,” she said regretfully. "We still need to pick up Danny from his friend’s house.”  
  
“We’ll make it quick then,” Jason said, reaching for her again, tucking her against his body and making love to her neck with his mouth.  
  
“Mmm, don’t do this to me,” Sam murmured. “My makeup…”  
  
“Can be redone,” Jason said. “Or not. You look amazing without it anyway… By the way, have I told you how beautiful you look today?” He cupped her breasts with his hands, running his thumbs over her nipples which instantly pebbled at his touch.  
  
“You’re not making this easy,” Sam said, leaning back into him. He kept up his ministrations and she felt heat spread throughout her body; a warm dampness was in the crotch of her panties. “What did you say to Molly?” She asked.  
  
“Not much… Just that it was her choice but that I’d hate her see to run out on her own happiness… And I said she and TJ reminded me of us, the way they're there for each other … That seemed to help.”  
  
Sam grinned and spun around in his arms to face him. “You did all the right things, Jason, and my sister is going to get a happy ending because of you. How can I thank you enough for that?”  
  
“I can think of one way,” he said. He slid his hands down and tugged at the hem of her dress, bunching up the material and sweeping his calloused fingers over the crest of her womanhood.  
  
Sam mewled. “Okay but … We have to hurry,” she gasped out as waves of pleasure rolled through her body at his intimate touch.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Sam and Jason picked up Danny at his new friend Dennis’s house. He chatted animatedly about all the fun he’d had. He had a bit of Sam in him that way although he chafed at wearing the suit and tie for the wedding. In that way, he was all Jason.  
  
“I want a picture of you guys,” Sam said as her two men tumbled out of the back of the limo. Danny had his hand in Jason’s and they were grinning at each other. “This is such a Kodak moment.”  
  
“Sam-” Jason said.  
  
“Mom,” Danny whined. “I don’t like to have my picture taken.”  
  
“Me either,” Jason said.  
  
Sam rooted around in her handbag for her digital camera. “Come on, just one for now. Give me big, handsome smiles.”  
  
Jason and Danny looked at each other. “Might as well get used to it, Kid,” Jason said. "Your Mom likes photographs.”  
  
“Of course I do. I like to document every moment I have with you two.” She smiled encouragingly at them and held up the camera. “Now say ‘cheese’.”  
 _  
“Cheese!”_ Danny said. He smiled, showing the little gaps in his mouth where his grownup teeth were starting to poke their way through his gums. Jason smiled obligingly too, looking so handsome that Sam wanted to jump him all over again.  
  
Sam snapped a shot and then a second one before they could react. “Mom!” Danny protested and Jason shook his head, ruffling Danny’s soft blonde hair.  
  
“She’s incorrigible,” Jason said.   
  
“Guilty as charged,” Sam said. She tucked the camera back in her handbag. “We’d better get moving. Danny and I have wedding duties to attend to.”  
  
“And that leaves me…” Jason said.  
  
“Mingling,” Sam said, winking at him.  
  
Jason sighed. There were few things he hated more than conversing, which would inevitably be stilted because he had no desire to talk to anyone but his little family.  
  
Sam laughed, seeing his expression. She took Danny’s small hand in hers and they rushed forward. Carly came out the door and waved to them, before zeroing in on Jason like a heat-seeking missile. Carly talking his ear off about all of her problems should keep him busy for awhile.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
“And this is your something borrowed,” Sam pronounced, placing the familiar necklace in the palm of Molly’s hand.  
  
“Sam, I can’t take this, not even for a moment,” Molly protested. They were in the bridal room at St. Luke’s with Alexis, Kristina and Danny. Molly was all dressed now and looking so beautiful in a flowing, white silk dress that Sam felt a little choked up. “I know how much this star means to you.”  
  
“It does mean a lot,” Sam said. “But I trust you with it. It’s a reminder to look always look to the stars. Sometimes dreams really do come true.”  
  
“Thank you!” Molly enthused. Tears filled her eyes.  
  
“Don’t cry!” Kristina said. “Please. Your makeup!”  
  
The women laughed and Danny just watched them all curiously as he sat in an overstuffed chair.  
  
“Can you put this on me, Sam?” Molly asked. “I am so honored to wear it.”  
  
Sam nodded. “Of course.” She accepted the necklace back into her hand and stepped behind her sister, drawing a handful of thick chestnut-brown hair off of her neck. She adjusted the necklace and clasped it. Molly gingerly lifted the star and smiled.  
  
“It’s so beautiful, Sam,” Molly said.   
  
Sam walked around Molly to look at the necklace resting against the smooth column of her throat. Right then, she felt rather choked up herself. “It looks so good on you,” Sam said. “You look so pretty.”  
  
“You do,” Alexis agreed. “Even if you are so young and -”  
 _  
“Mom!”_ Sam and Kristina said, cutting off Alexis’s familiar spiel.  
  
“Sorry,” Alexis said. “I am just ... Happy that my girls are here; that they’re all so happy.” She dabbed at her teary eyes and then looked at Danny. “And I’m _thrilled_ you’re here.” She moved to her grandson and scooped him up into a tight hug. Danny squirmed at the fierceness of her embrace but ultimately hugged her back just as tightly.  
  
Sam watched her mother and son with a fond smile on her face. Knowing Jason was just down the hall, and the rest of her family in here, she felt so complete, so incredibly peaceful.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
“... And now you may kiss the bride,” Father Coates said. A cheer spread throughout the crowd of wedding-goers as TJ took Molly into his arms, dipped her back, and gave her a long, slow kiss. Molly clung to him and Sam could see that her sister was smiling against TJ’s mouth. Sam’s eyes were misty as they pulled apart, holding each other close. Everyone was chattering at once as her eyes moved to Jason sitting in the first row. He smiled at her and she felt butterflies take flight in her belly.  
  
Danny ran for his dad and Sam followed her son. “Did I do a good job, Dad?” Danny asked. “I didn’t drop the ring or anything.”  
  
“You did great,” Jason affirmed. “You were a real champ.” He reached out and gave Danny a little hug and tickled him. The little boy howled with laughter. Sam watched them with a feeling of fierce love in her heart.  
  
Jason looked up at Sam, moving to his feet and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "You did good too,” he said. “Only cried maybe four or five times.”  
  
Sam chuckled as Jason tucked her under his arm and they moved with the crowd towards the front steps. Sam grabbed a fistful of birdseed as she went outside and she and Danny pelted Molly and TJ with it as they hurried down the steps. Molly was smiling brightly. Sam had never seen her look so happy. Her eyes moved to Kristina, conversing with Parker, eyes bright as the two women held hands. Alexis was just off to the side of them, dabbing at teary eyes as Ned Ashton clutched her shoulders and whispered soft words to her. They looked so good together, Sam marveled. Julian had been in prison for almost four years and it had taken a lot of time for her to heal, but Sam knew that Alexis was edging towards something truly meaningful with Ned.  
  
Sam moved to Jason’s side. “Wait until my mom figures out that she’s in love with Ned again,” Sam whispered to him. “Then we’ll have another wedding to celebrate.”  
  
“No…”  
  
“Yes,” Sam said with a triumphant smile. She slipped her hand into his large, warm one. “Thanks for coming today, for standing up for Molly and TJ the way you did.”  
  
Jason nodded. “You were here, so of course I had to be here.”  
  
XoXoXo  
  
The reception was held at the Metro Court. Molly and TJ had their first dance to the song “Unforgettable” by Nat King Cole. They looked so adorably happy together. Shawn and Jordan stood off the side watching them with pleased expressions on their faces. Shawn had been TJ’s best man. He had vowed that he wouldn’t miss TJ’s special day for the world and he had kept his promise, thanks to Jason and Sam who had brought evidence to the police long ago that Shawn was innocent of the crime of shooting Hayden Barnes.  
  
Speaking of Hayden, there the woman was, fawning all over Molly’s father, her latest mark. It seemed twisted but appropriate that Ric and Hayden should be together. Sam still despised them both, but she no longer felt the need to cut their throats on sight either.  
  
Sam looked at all of her friends and family looking so contented and she smiled widely. Again, she marveled over how good things were. Did she really deserve all of this happiness, all of this goodness? Yes, she decided, she did. She and Jason and Danny deserved it all, every little thing they had ever been cheated out of.  
  
“Dance with me?” Jason’s voice came from her side. She felt his warm, minty breath on her ear and she tingled all over.  
  
She turned to look at him. “You actually want to dance?”  
  
“Only with you,” Jason said. He held out his hand to her as the strains of some Celine Dion ballad belted from the stereo.  
  
Sam nodded. “Of course, I’d love that,” she said. She placed her hand in his and together they walked out onto the crowded dance floor, teaming with familiar couples. There were Dante and Lulu holding each other close as they chatted animatedly with Maxie and her new boyfriend Griffin. Sonny was with Carly and they were bantering back and forth in that way they often did. It may turn into a fight, but Sam hoped they would kiss and makeup quickly and not ruin Molly and TJ’s special day.  
  
She spotted her cousin Kiki with her fiance Dillon. She waved at Kiki as she stepped into the fold of Jason’s arms. It seemed that happy endings were possible, even for people as screwed up as most of these people were. Sam certainly had gotten her happy ending when she had never quite expected it.  
  
Sam saw Danny dancing between Alexis and Ned. Danny was on Ned’s shoulder and he and Alexis were pulling the little boy around the room. He spotted his parents and gave them an exasperated look, but Sam could tell that he was having fun in spite of himself.  
  
Sam stared up at Jason, reaching out to gently stroke his cheek. _“Thank you,”_ she said.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re thanking me for but you’re welcome,” he said. He caught her hand and softly kissed her knuckles before she slid her arms around his neck, swaying in time with him to the music.  
  
“I am thanking you for everything,” Sam said. “For coming with me to this wedding and putting on a red silk tie even if it was painful… And for all the right things you said to get Molly here today … For being a good father to our son, the best actually … And for loving me the way you do.”  
  
Jason pressed his forehead to her. “Loving you and Danny … That’s the easy part,” he said. “You two… You mean everything to me.”  
  
Sam’s eyes misted. “I feel the same way,” she said. She hugged her body to his and they just held each other. One dance blended into two and three and finally, four. They moved off the dance floor as Molly got ready to throw the bouquet.  
  
“Ten bucks says she hits someone with it,” Jason teased, standing at Sam’s side as he slid an arm around her waist.  
  
“Ten bucks says she doesn’t and that my mom is the one to catch it.”  
  
“You’re on.”  
  
All of the single ladies in the room crowded into a circle on the dance floor. Alexis hovered reluctantly at the periphery of the group, only out there because Kristina had pushed her there with Parker’s help.  
  
Molly launched the bouquet of calla lilies into the air and it sailed high up above before coming to crash down in Alexis’s arms. She looked shocked and she laughed nervously as she cradled the flowers to her chest. Everyone cheered and Ned looked at her with a knowing grin.  
  
Sam looked at Jason. “You owe me ten dollars.”  
  
Jason shook his head. He smiled. “You hustled me … You knew Molly was planning that the whole time, didn’t you?”  
  
Sam nodded. “Yep... But look, I have an idea,” Sam said. “A way you can get out of paying your debt.”  
  
“I’m listening.”  
  
“Grab that bottle of champagne,” Sam said, gesturing to a bottle chilling in a bucket on a nearby table. “And come with me to the nearest limo.”  
  
Jason grinned. “Seriously?”  
  
“Yes,” Sam said. She ran her fingers up his arm. “Unless you’d rather pay the ten dollars.”  
  
“Hell no,” Jason said. He covertly nabbed the bottle of champagne off of the table so quickly that if Sam hadn't been watching, she would have never seen him do it. He tucked it into his jacket and reached for her hand. “Let’s go.”  
  
Sam immediately ran with him towards the door. They were almost to safety when they heard Molly calling their names. “Sam, Jason, _wait!”_ The young woman said, hurrying over to them.  
  
They slowed to a stop and Jason gave Sam a look that said, _“Now? She wants to talk now?”_  
  
Sam covered her mouth to hold back a laugh. She turned to face her youngest sister. "Hey, Molly, what’s up?” she asked.  
  
“I wanted to thank you two again for all you did to help me out today,” Molly said. “It means the whole world to me.”  
  
“You’re welcome, of course you’re welcome,” Sam said. She pulled Molly into a tight hug. “I know you’re going to be so happy. That TJ is to you what Jason is to me.”  
  
“Yes, he is,” Molly said. “Thank you two again.”  
  
Jason nodded. “You’re welcome."  
  
“Anyway, I have something I think that belongs to you, Sam,” she said. She reached behind her and unclasped the star necklace, holding out to Sam. "Thank you for letting me borrow it.”  
  
“Of course,” Sam said. “I love you so much, Molly.”  
  
“Oh, I love you too, Sam. I am so glad you are my sister.” She hugged Sam tightly and then moved to Jason. She puckered her lips and Jason tried to shy away again, but didn’t manage it. She kissed him on the cheek and then dabbed away the pink lipstick residue.  
  
“Now you and Sam go do … whatever it is you were going to do.” Her eyes twinkled as she turned and rushed out.  
  
Sam burst out laughing. “She totally knows what we’re planning.”  
  
“I know,” Jason said. His face was heated with embarrassment. “I keep forgetting she’s not that little girl anymore who used to torture us with plots from her romance novels.”  
  
“Torture? You never thought it was torture,” Sam said.  
  
“Yes, I did,” Jason said with a little laugh. He looked at the necklace clutched in Sam’s palm. “Can I -”  
  
“Yes,” she said. She held out the necklace and he pressed the bottle of champagne into her hand in return. He stepped up behind her and looped the silver chain around her neck. His hands were warm as his fingertips grazed her soft skin. He spun her around to look at her. The star was nestled right in the valley of her full breasts and he lightly licked his lips.  
  
Sam felt hot all over seeing the hungry look in his stark blue eyes. She tugged on his hand and they ran outside together, holing up in the first unlocked car that they found.   
  
As they held each other close, Sam smiled. She was happy; she was loved… _She was home._  
  
 **THE END.**


End file.
